


The Point of a Bad Haircut

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Hair Brushing, Haircuts, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So." Kokichi took the cue to keep explaining, his grin widening as he spread out his arms. "What you should be more interested in, is what's going to happen with the scissors!""That's a concerning way to phrase that, Kokichi.""You know it! Anyways you're going to cut my hair."





	The Point of a Bad Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Or, alternatively, "Kokichi has no impulse control, and Shuichi is too anxious to disagree"

"Oh, Shuichi! My beloved!" A high pitched, boyish voice called out cheerfully as Kokichi practically pranced up to him.

Shuichi, used to these shenanigans stood still, even when Kokichi got right up into his face. "Ah, Kokichi, did you need something?"

It wasn't too uncommon for the spry boy to bound over and demand something from him. Shuichi had been dragged along into his shenanigans more times than he could count. Though he really didn't mind that much, to be fair, the liar made life interesting. Shuichi was never able to fully predict what would happen, or where he would he dragged next.

Kokichi's eyes lit up even further at the question. "Well, you could say that!" He practically purred, bouncing on his toes slightly. "There are lots of things I could use you for, after all!"

"... well, that's not suspicious at all." Shuichi let out a soft huff of laughter.

"How rude!" Kokichi pouted, before he suddenly brandished a pair of scissors at Shuichi. "I should really punish you for saying that kind of thing, y'know."

He blinked, leaning back away from the scissors. "Where did those even come from?" 

The scissors were purple, of course, because Kokichi had to be 'on brand.' Whatever that meant. 

"Hm? Don't be dumb." Kokichi scolded, gently nudging his nose with the blades. Shuichi noted their dullness, he was pretty sure he couldn't be cut with them, even if Kokichi tried. "You know where the scissors are!"

Shuichi nodded, choosing not to say anything. He had no idea where Kokichi was going with this.

"So." Kokichi took the cue to keep explaining, his grin widening as he spread out his arms. "What you should be more interested in, is what's going to happen with the scissors!"

"That's a concerning way to phrase that, Kokichi."

"You know it! Anyways you're going to cut my hair."

Shuichi paused. Kokichi paused right back, staring at him expectantly. The scissors were still outstretched with his hands. Of all the things, he really wasn't expecting this.

Thinking about it, and looking at the long, slightly curled strands of purple hair, Kokichi probably was due for a haircut. The only problem with what was happening here…

"You know I've never cut hair before?" Not to mention the scissors, was Kokichi expecting him to use those?

"I guess I've been duped," Kokichi said, his voice turning bored and disappointed. "And here I was thinking you were the Ultimate Hairstylist. What a pity."

"Kokichi."

"Anyways, you'll do it, right? Otherwise it's a complete waste!" Kokichi pressed the scissors into his hands. Shuichi frowned, these were definitely the wrong type of scissors to use for cutting hair. Even he knew that.

"I'm pretty sure this is a terrible decision." Shuichi grabbed the scissors anyway, as Kokichi cheered in victory.

A soft hand grabbed his own, dragging them to the bathroom. A stool and a towel was ready placed inside in preparation. Shuichi stared at the scissors apprehensively, biting his lip. Was it too late to ask for different scissors? Though he wasn't sure it would change the outcome. Shuichi was pretty sure this would be a disaster no matter what.

Kokichi perched himself on the stool, cheerful as ever, as if he didn't just condemn himself to a horrible haircut for the next couple of months. Or maybe that was the purpose? Shuichi was really regretting his decision now, his hands already sweating slightly. Kokichi made it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but Shuichi didn't want him to be upset by the haircut. The reality was setting in, and Shuichi could only stare blankly at the purple hair in front of him. If he left now, then Kokichi would be sad or disappointed. When Shuichi inevitably messed up, there was no telling how the shorter boy would react.

"Hey! Earth to Shuichi, please respond!" Lithe fingers snapped in front of his face. Bright, purple eyes stared accusingly at him, but there was also… something else that Shuichi couldn't place in his gaze.

"A-ah, I'm sorry…" Shuichi glanced down at the scissors again. The obnoxious purple and threatening silver mocked him. "What, exactly, should I do…?"

"You," The fingers moved to poke him in the chest. "Should cut my hair."

"No, I mean, um. What do you want?" Shuichi tried again.

"For you to cut my hair."

Shuichi ran the hand that wasn't holding the cursed scissors through his hair anxiously. He shifted slightly to the left, forcing himself to stop biting his lip before he hurt himself. "That's not…"

Kokichi groaned, loudly, and swiveled in the chair so his back was facing Shuichi. "You are overthinking this _way_ too much!" Kokichi met his eyes through the mirror, face turning more serious. "Just start cutting, it doesn't matter what it looks like."

Shuichi thought that it really did matter, but he knew there was no winning this battle. He set the scissors to the side for the moment, finding a brush first. Or should the hair be washed first? Mercifully, or maybe not, Kokichi stayed quiet through his pondering, though a smaller, more genuinely amused smile remained on his face.

"Can I at least ask why?"

"Hmm… nope! I think you ask too many questions. You'll have to suffer in the mystery!"

"Ah. I see."

The brush moved easily through his hair, but Shuichi continued to brush anyways. Kokichi merely closed his eyes, leaning into him slightly. It made it more difficult to move, but Shuichi didn't complain. At least if Kokichi fell asleep from the gentle ministrations, Shuichi could avoid using those dreaded scissors. Or maybe someone else will come back, and they can cut Kokichi's hair if the boy is that desperate to avoid a real hairdresser.

Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid it forever, and when Kokichi lifted off of his chest, meeting his eyes through the mirror expectantly, he had to pick up the scissors again.

"Um… Kokichi?"

"Not getting cold feet, I hope?"

"No! No, um. Should I be using these scissors?" Shuichi gave them a half hearted snip in the air to prove his point. They didn't even look like they could cut paper.

"What else are you going to be using?" Kokichi looked amused again. He definitely knew what was wrong with the scissors.

"I mean, these scissors?" He tried again, a frown decorating his face.

"Yes, Shuichi. Those scissors." Kokichi rolled her eyes, then shouted suddenly. "Now! Get to cutting! No more stalling!"

Shuichi watched him slam his hands on the counter for emphasis. There was no going back now, he was really going to do this. He gently ran his hands through Kokichi's hair, looking for the best place to start. Shuichi took a deep breath, then began.

The first cut was the worst, scissors barely working, as Shuichi had to make several snipping motions before the haircut. Even then, it was an uneven cut that made him cringe. Kokichi didn't even blink, though he did snicker at Shuichi's horrified expression, before asking him to continue.

So he did.

Shuichi eventually found some sort of rhythm, that… still looked pretty terrible. He tried to keep it the length he generally sees Kokichi with, but then one section was uneven. So he tried to fix the other side. Then that side was uneven. It was a horrible, unending cycle, but Kokichi made his suffering more bearable.

Now that he wasn't hesitating anymore, Kokichi kept a pretty constant stream of commentary. Whether it was dumb jokes that purposely messed up one of Shuichi's cuts, or a dramatic retelling of something that happened at 'work.' (Shuichi had no idea what Kokichi did for work, or if he worked at all. One thing was for sure, those stories were complete lies.) If Shuichi hesitated too much, or was clearly regretting his life choices, Kokichi would immediately demand he stop thinking so much, and keep going until he finished.

Shuichi did get things somewhat even eventually. It even looked vaguely presentable, even if it was shorter than how Kokichi usually kept it. The hair still curled upwards, bouncing slightly as Kokichi turned to him.

"You're not hesitating again, are you?" Kokichi pouted, leaning back on the counter. Fluffs of purple hair soaked the ground.

"No, I think… I'm finished?" Shuichi ended it with a question, but the anxiety of cutting Kokichi's hair and messing up had lessened.

"Hmm…" Kokichi nodded and studied himself in the mirror in faux seriousness. "Yup!"

"Is it- do you like it?" Shuichi twisted his hands together. He couldn't gather much from the other boy's expression, but, at the very least, Kokichi didn't seem upset.

"It's terrible, thanks!"

Shuichi paused, his face twisted in confusion. "Ah, that's a yes, I think."

"It's exactly what it sounds like! Anyways," Kokichi hopped off the seat and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "I've got important stuff to do now with this, bye-bye!"

Shuichi's brain broke for a second, his face immediately going bright red. "Hu-wait! Hey? Kokichi?" He moved out of the bathroom, but the distant sound of the door shutting was the only thing that greeted him. Shuichi sank to the ground onto his knees to have a crisis, he could always clean up later.

At least he liked his hair cut. Probably.


End file.
